


Dog Teeth

by Cosmo_WakeUp



Series: Shamelessly Kinky™ [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Bottom Oh Sehun, Dom Kim Junmyeon, Dom Park Chanyeol, Dom/sub, Healthy Relationships, Its chanbaek and seho, Lube, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Orgy, Punishment, Puppy Play, Rough Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Top Oh Sehun, Top Park Chanyeol, Vibrators, and blows both chanyeol and suho, angst is not my things folks, but Sehun tops baekhyun, kind of, omg so much lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmo_WakeUp/pseuds/Cosmo_WakeUp
Summary: Baekhyun loves puppy play. Even more so now that Sehun and Junmyeon want to explore with him and Chanyeol. Now all he needs to do is show Sehun that punishments are sometimes better than the rewards.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun, Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Shamelessly Kinky™ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053836
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Dog Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Along with the tags, they also talk about Baekhyun's hole as a pussy since he's an 'Omega' pup, but this isn't an ABO AU! They are just horny humans

“Sehun’s…”

“Sehun’s what?”

Baekhyun stares at the phone in his hand. The recently ended call stares back at him from the bright screen. Chanyeol waits for his boyfriend to finish his sentence. Baekhyun doesn’t smile, but his expression isn’t negative either. It’s more baffled than anything. Or curious.

“You know how I told him that we’ve been doing petplay for the past few years or so?”

“You did? What? Did I sign off on this?”

Baekhyun is unamused by Chanyeol feigning ignorance. He slaps Chanyeol on the upper arm. “You were there idiot. Well he and Junmyeon have been testing it out.”

Chanyeol rubs at his affected arm. “Seriously? Do they like it?”

“Enough that they’ve been doing it for a few months or so, I guess. Pretty casual, mostly in the bedroom alone sort of stuff, but they want to explore it deeper. Sehun just told me…”

The pause has Chanyeol waiting for Baekhyun to finish. “And…?

“And they want to see if we’d be comfortable with a playdate this Saturday. Sehun got new gear and hasn’t worn it much.”

“Sexual or nonsexual?”

Baekhyun shakes his head. “He didn’t say. Probably didn’t think of it. I’ll text him, but either way I kind of want to do it? It might be nice to have a friend from real life and not just online to play with…”

He bites at his lip as he sends the clarifying text over to Sehun. Honestly, Baekhyun is a little worried that Chanyeol is weirded out by the suggestion. Other than each other, neither Baekhyun nor Chanyeol interact much with their kink community in person.

“Let’s do it! Either way those two want.”

“Really?”

It’s relieving to see Chanyeol’s excited grin. Baekhyun sinks down into the couch cushions and leans his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder. “I’m excited! I’m curious to see how far they’ve taken it, how intense they go…”

The phone buzzes in Baekhyun’s hand. He shows the text to Chanyeol who nods. Baekhyun can tell based on the furrowed look in his brow he’s already planning out the entire day and what equipment to bring. There’s so many options, so many to choose from that Chanyeol doesn’t know how he’ll pick.

_ Sexual… Me and Myeon really like this but we don’t know how to get deeper into the sex part and want you guys help. Online info sucks _

_ It doesn’t matter how far if its juts us watching you guys or doing things like side by side _

_ But we’re both okay interacting sexually with you guys if that’s how it goes if you are with us? We’re both tested and all _

_ Idk that seemed to be a part of puppy play _

_ Sorry im rambling _

“Cute…”

Chanyeol snorts as Baekhyun types out their agreement. The tone in Sehun’s texts turn relieved the instant Baekhyun says yes and tells him not to worry. He and Chanyeol are down for sexual puppy play. “He’s adorable, yes. But Saturday?”

“Saturday.”

Baekhyun finishes up texting Sehun without telling Chanyeol what he says. The giant will find out soon enough.

_ I’ve got a plan to purposely piss Chan off so you can see how punishment goes. Junmyeon’s too sweet on you. Let me know if you and Myeon in ;) _

  
  


The fated day comes too slowly for the couple’s liking. Chanyeol is eager to take Junmyeon under his wing and act like the older brother for once, with all his tips and ideas and connections he can share. Baekhyun, on the other hand, is excited to play with another puppy while down in puppy headspace.

Chanyeol hasn’t let Baekhyun see what he’s added to the duffle bag he’s bringing over. All his boyfriend has said is that they’re ‘toys’. But toys could mean anything from a chew toy to a whip to a dragon dildo to a plastic water bowl. Baekhyun huffs as he finishes packing his own backpack of supplies. It’s all of his petplay gear that he wears- mostly because he doesn’t want to waltz into Sehun and Junmyeon’s nice suburban neighborhood dressed as a sexy leather dog. 

The amount of “young-children-scarring” would be too much.

“Ready, pup?”

Baekhyun snorts. “I’ll drive. I don’t want you getting us lost again.”

“You get lost five times and suddenly you’re considered to be bad at directions…”

Chanyeol laughs as he lugs the duffle bag over his shoulder with a grunt. Baekhyun cocks an eyebrow. He definitely heard metal clanking from that heavy bag. That much metal means Chanyeol’s bringing out the hardcore toys. As excited as he is, he doesn’t want Sehun or Junmyeon getting scared off by the intensity. 

But Baekhyun bites his tongue. He trusts Chanyeol’s judgement.

Baekhyun tosses his backpack in the backseat alongside Chanyeol’s. The drive over is filled with talks of work gossip and obsessing over Zhang Yixing’s latest single that dropped two days earlier. Baekhyun finally turns down their road and pulls into the driveway of Junmyeon and Sehun’s house. The garage door is already open and those two are practically family. Baekhyun has no problem flinging the door open like it’s his home.

“Baek, Chanyeol! Hey!” Junmyeon is standing near the kitchen counter drying dishes by hand while Sehun washes the dirty ones. “I didn’t think you’d guys would be here this early.”

“Are we too early?”

“No, no. We just finished lunch.”

“Where do you want our stuff?” Chanyeol asks as he gestures to the duffle over his shoulder. Junmyeon waves in the general direction of the spotless living room. He’s too busy finishing the dishes to care. Chanyeol dumps his bag on the ground next to the larger of the two couches. 

“We just cleaned out the guest room yesterday if you want to change there.” 

Baekhyun bounces on the balls of his feet as puts away his coat and shoes first. He beelines for the first door on the left down the short hallway at the top of the stairs. Chanyeol follows along to help. 

With the door closed, Baekhyun unzips his backpack and dumps its contents onto the bed. There’s so much more stuffed in than he remembered packing. Maybe he got a  _ little  _ overzealous for today. Chanyeol notices, but doesn’t point it out other than a few chuckles behind his hand.

As Baekhyun strips down, Chanyeol sits on the edge of the bed while untangling the leash and harness from the rest of the outfit. Once naked, Baekhyun digs out a plug with a large silicone tail from his bag. He offers it out to Chanyeol.

“Are you really too lazy to do it yourself?”

Baekhyun mock pouts, tossing Chanyeol some lube as well. “You do it better!”

“That means yes.”

“Yes.”

Chanyeol doesn’t complain more than a few kisses to Baekhyun’s smooth hole. He drizzles some lube onto his fingers and begins fingering his boyfriend until his heat can take three fingers without trouble. Baekhyun’s half hard by the time he’s done, lazily palming himself before he squeaks in surprise. 

Chanyeol is all but unloading the entire bottle of lube into his ass.

The lube is freezing as it goes in, and Baekhyun squirms around the bed until his body starts to warm it up. Chanyeol  _ always  _ does this and Baekhyun should’ve seen it coming. He doesn’t get the obsession. Maybe it’s the fact that Baekhyun doesn’t need any prep if he’s already got lubricant and a stretched out hole.

Whatever the reason, Chanyeol hums to himself when he deems Baekhyun is full. The giant slips the buttplug into Baekhyun. Baekhyun wriggles and hops up, testing to see if any lube slips out or the plug is too loose. It’s perfect.

He shimmies into his favorite leather pants with knee pads built in. The pants are skin tight and accent every curve of his hips. They’re designed so that they can be stripped down to just straps that reveal Baekhyun’s entire ass and crotch. The back has a little silicone tail that wags back and forth with every movement Baekhyun makes; it’s attached to a butt plug nestled deep between Baekhyun’s cheeks. For now, they leave the full pants on with the plug’s tail threaded through a hole for display.

Next, Baekhyun slips on a leather top piece that resembles a corset without the ribbons. It fits his waist up to right below his pecks, tightening in a way that doesn’t restrict his movement. Both have accented sections of a red that then match the leash in Chanyeol’s hand.

Baekhyun kneels on the ground and checks that the buttons covering his crotch and tail are secure while Chanyeol makes sure all of the metal D rings decorating the leather are aligned. He gives an experimental tug on each. Chanyeol approves as all of them seem unlikely to rip away from the fabric. 

The giant finds Baekhyun’s mitts and the collar still tucked away in the backpack. Baekhyun puts his hands up on Chanyeol knees and the giant slips the mitts on. He makes sure each one is securely tightened at the wrist and that Baekhyun can’t grab anything with his fingers. His feet are left bare.

Chanyeol straightens out the red collar before angling Baekhyun’s head upwards. Baekhyun blinks ever so slowly as Chanyeol secures the collar. His warm fingers trace his delicate skin. Chanyeol sticks two fingers in between Baekhyun’s neck and the collar to ensure it isn’t too tight.

“Ready for your mask?”

Baekhyun wrinkles the corners of his eyes in a smile. He nudges his head into the giant’s. The leather slips easily over his head and Chanyeol checks that the cute floppy tongue is hanging out.

Next, Chanyeol unhooks the end of the dark red leash. He clips it onto the back of Baekhyun’s collar. The giant gives a succession of tugs, telling Baekhyun without words that the leash is in place and he can start sinking down into puppy space. 

Chanyeol stands and adjusts his pants. While Baekhyun stretches himself out and starts his descent into puppy space, he checks his phone for messages. Baekhyun is making little yips and barks as he gets comfortable. When he crawls near enough, Chanyeol pats at the mop of fluffy hair. The giant continues to sit on the edge of the bed, continuing to pet and kiss the top of Baekhyun’s head.

Baekhyun yips a bit louder, letting Chanyeol know he’s ready to head out.

With the leash in hand, Chanyeol leads Baekhyun out to the stairs. He stops abruptly when Chanyeol stops, the leash yanking him backwards. Baekhyun whines with a pout adorning his lips. 

“Wait, pup.”

Baekhyun settles back on his haunches. From this angle, he can’t make out Sehun or Junmyeon’s reaction in the kitchen, but he can see his Master retreat back into the guest room. Chanyeol rummages around in his duffle before coming back with two bowls. A blue one, and a silver one. Bot hare engraved with a dog bone and the name ‘Hyunnie’.

He leads the pup over into the kitchen. Chanyeol fills up the blue bowl with water and puts it down while the silver remains in his hand. If they eat anything later, Baekhyun can get his snack in the bowl.

They are the first to the living room, Sehun and Junmyeon nowhere in sight. Chanyeol pats a spot on the couch for Baekhyun to jump up onto. The red pup is wagging his butt so fast the tail is slapping his hips. 

Finally, Junmyeon comes out first. Sehun is nowhere to be seen and Baekhyun whines in disappointment. He balances himself on the edge of the couch to peer down the hallway.

“C’mon, Hunnie! Your friend wants to see you!”

After much coaxing and encouragement, Sehun crawls into the living room. Chanyeol immediately coos at the sight. His leather puppy gear is similar to Baekhyun’s, only it’s blue and much less complex. Sehun has on mitts covering his hands and a mask as well, but this mask doesn’t cover his entire mouth and face like Baekhyun’s. He also is only wearing leather jockstraps without anything covering his half hard dick. There’s no buttons or corset to be undone.

Baekhyun hops off the couch and approaches Sehun closely. The younger is acting so shy, so out of character. Sehun sticks to Junmyeon’s side for comfort. Baekhyun retreats back to Chanyeol.

“Look at you Sehunnie! Adorable!” Chanyeol says. His voice is overly enthusiastic and he kneels to get a closer look. Sehun backs away even further before Junmyeon pats him on the butt to nudge him forward. Sehun crawls forward until Chanyeol’s outstretched hand touches his shoulder. “You’re so shy, pup.”

Chanyeol gives an eskimo kiss to Sehun’s leather puppy nose. Sehun doesn’t make any sound except for a happy little sigh. Right after Chanyeol does, he seems to notice how exposed he is in contrast to Baekhyun. Sehun tries to shy away again. Of course Baekhyun starts whining for attention, rolling to his back to show his tummy to his Master.

“Baekkie can take off more of his gear. Would you want that? You could match. It’s right here,” Chanyeol says, pointing out the removable crotch areas of Baekhyun’s gear. He shoots a look up to Junmyeon. “We weren’t sure how revealing you guys would be comfortable with right off the bat.”

Junmyeon blushes alongside his pup. “This is the only set Sehun has. It’s not too fancy… we just thought… well we talked and…”

Chanyeol waves him off. Baekhyun stretches his legs out as Chanyeol undoes the buttoned leather. He’s left with only straps criss crossing his thighs and the faux corset. Baekhyun barks in glee as he’s left less constrained. The red pup shakes like a real dog once the excess leather is in Chanyeol’s hand.

“Shall we?”

Junmyeon nods. He leads the little group into the kitchen. The two Masters sit at the counter on barstools with their pups beneath their feet. 

Baekhyun tunes out most of the conversation. It’s all technical talk about puppy play, what local dungeons host pet days, what online websites have the best communities, how expensive other gear is. One thing Baekhyun does keep in his mind for later is how this is the first time Sehun has gotten into a puppy around anyone else. Normally, it’s just for a little bit in the bedroom or a few hours here or there just cuddling Junmyeon with his gear on. They tried a few things online, but Sehun shied away from them all.

The red pup rests his head on Sehun’s lap, occasionally playing with a loose strap on Sehun’s mitt. Sehun is starting to loosen up the more he realizes Chanyeol and Baekhyun aren’t going to judge anything. Hell, they’re only encouraging it.

The sound of the fridge opening has Baekhyun perking up. While he can’t see what Junmyeon just got out, he knows he’s going to want it no matter what. It takes a little bit of begging, but Chanyeol hand feeds him a few of the fresh strawberries. Sehun watches before trying the same method on Junmyeon.

Sehun’s Master seems elated at the action. He kisses the top of Sehun’s head and gives him a strawberry for each time he begs or places a mitt on his knee or whines for attention. Sehun smiles to himself. The two pups settle back down on the floor.

That is, until Baekhyun deems he’s bored of loafing around. 

_ “Follow me.” _

Sehun stares at Baekhyun. The voice is hushed and garbled, but his eyes are twinkling with mischief. If he could see Baekhyun’s face, he would see a grin filled with just as much trouble. Sehun shoots a worried look at their distracted Masters. But he follows anyway.

As the Masters continue talking in the kitchen, Baekhyun leads them into the living room. They’re lucky with how the house is built. Only half of the living room can be seen from the kitchen while the other half is hidden by a wall. Baekhyun crawls all the way to the furthest blindspot couch, right near the TV and a bookshelf. Sehun pads along carefully. He sits back on his butt to watch Baekhyun sniff around.

He starts at the base of the TV, moving along to the books and the plants higher up on the shelf. Baekhyun turns to listen for Chanyeol. His Master is fully engaged with the conversation with Junmyeon. Something about a can now, not even puppy play talk. Neither of them suspect anything. Baekhyun turns back to sniffing.

The couch cushion is particularly interesting. Sehun cocks his head. He gets back onto his knees and crawls closer. With some hesitance, he tries out what Baekhyun is doing. 

_ “You’re a puppy now. You can act like it,”  _ Baekhyun reassures. His voice is still low.

Sehun nods. He can tell how much effort it’s taking Baekhyun to talk in this headspace. With a burst of courage he nudges his own mask against Baekhyun’s cheek to show his appreciation. Baekhyun yips in return. The smaller playfully throws his arms around Sehun’s shoulders. When he drops down to gain his balance, Sehun repeats the action back to Baekhyun.

And that starts the entire play part of the playdate. 

Baekhyun tackles Sehun’s right side, throwing him down to the ground. Sehun lets out a cross between a bark and a giggle before rolling over to his stomach. He pushes himself back up to his hands and knees faster than Baekhyun can wind up another attack. Sehun lunges to the side and knocks Baekhyun back onto the couch. 

The red pup holds his mitts out in a spread eagle fashion. He falls onto Sehun and yips when he lands on the blue pup’s back. Sehun tries to buck him off, but finds it near impossible with how wriggly Baekhyun is. And the fact that the impact dropped him flat on his stomach. Baekhyun nudges his mask up close to Sehun’s before crawling off.

Baekhyun rears back and catches Sehun in the thigh. Sehun tumbles down the minute he got back up. But this time, he manages to hook an arm around Baekhyun’s middle and flip him away. They continue on for unti lbth are left panting from the exertion.

Sehun is ready to go for another few minutes of play fighting, but Baekhyun has other ideas. He acts like he finds an interesting scent on the carpet and sniffs deeply. Sehun backs off. The blue pup waits to see what Baekhyun’s caught onto this time. Baekhyun crawls closer to Sehun as he sniffs, trailing his nose up Sehun’s leg up to his crotch. Sehun was so lost in playing he forgot that both he and Baekhyun are almost fully exposed, nothing but a few straps around their legs covering their lower halves. Baekhyun noses at Sehun’s cock, whining in appreciation when it starts to harden back to its full length. 

Sehun flushes, trying his best to give an embarrassed bark. It comes out a little wrangled, but Baekhyun doesn’t seem to mind. He only brings a mitt up to grab at Sehun’s dick, trying to get the sound again. Sehun lowers his face down, keeping his ass up for Baekhyun to sniff at his crotch more.

_ “You still okay? Color?”  _ Sehun rolls over onto his back and gives puppy eyes to Baekhyun. The older has stopped, waiting for a definite answer. 

_ “Green.”  _ Sehun nods, pawing at Baekhyun’s face for good measure.  _ “Punishment?” _

Baekhyun nods at Sehun’s question, knowing exactly what he means. They talked behind Chanyeol’s back earlier over text. Sehun had never had Junmyeon punish him in puppy form yet and he desperately wanted him to. Baekhyun, on the other hand, is well acquainted with them. Hence knowing exactly how to rile Chanyeol up to get him to enforce a punishment. Baekhyun knows what all he and Chanyeol are okay with, and Junmyoen and Sehun were both vocal about their limits.

What he had planned is 100% okay for both couples. Baekhyun is eager to kick the plan into motion.

_ “You ever heard of a puppy’s heat?” _

Sehun’s eyes grow with true ignorance. He shakes his head. Baekhyun crawls around to face Sehun. Their faces rub together before Baekhyun moves in languid circles around Sehun. His ass purposely shakes in a way that bounces the rubber tail butt plug where Sehun can see. The young pup’s eyes follow.

_ “It’s when a pup of lower rank needs to be bred. Needs their pussy to be filled with cock and cum until they can hold no more.” _

The red pup continues moving around Sehun. With calculated movements, he corals Sehun to a position where he’s positioned on his hands and knees. Baekhyun can’t take his eyes off Sehun’s huge cock, or the way he could so easily squeeze under his arms. So easily could be engulfed and crushed by those broad shoulders and long arms.

He stops in front of Sehun. Their eyes meet.  _ “And I’m in heat right now. Mount me Hunnie, and I’ll show you what a good pup looks like.” _

Sehun growls. At the sound, Baekhyun turns so his ass is on top of Sehun’s mask. He gives a few experimental humps downward, taking Sehun’s whole head with him, before pulling off. Sehun approaches Baekhyun from behind. Maneuvering his mitted hands to hold onto the buttplug, he yanks on the plug stuffed into Baekhyun’s tight pussy. 

The red pup yips as Sehun keeps pulling until he pulls the entire plug and tail out. It’s nothing big, not compared to what Baekhyun has played with. But it’s also the only thing keeping half a bottle of lube in Baekhyun’s pussy without having it leak everywhere. The scent of strawberries fills the air as Baekhyun squirts out the lube in his hole. 

Sehun is more than shocked. He’s  _ excited.  _ Baekhyun lowers down the front half of his body onto the floor, keeping his ass high. Unlike Sehun’s position earlier, this isn’t showing Sehun he wants to play. No, Baekhyun wants to be fucked and his pussy so sloppy that Chanyeol can fit his entire hand in without any stretching.

And Sehun doesn’t disappoint.

The younger pup gives Baekhyun a second to take a breath before he’s shoving his cock into the wet heat. Baekhyun grunts as he takes Sehun’s in all at once. There’s no prep needed or adjustment period; Baekhyun’s spreading his legs wider as Sehun pounds into him at a rapid pace. Sehun falls forward to brace himself. And Baekhyun’s fantasy becomes true.

Having an Alpha pup mount him, his tiny body trapped beneath theirs with no hopes of moving away, is the one thing Chanyeol couldn’t deliver. Not when Chanyeol is his Master and not a pup. 

_ “Hyunn...ie…” _

Sehun’s a moaning mess as his cock slips in and out of Baekhyun. He watches himself fuck into the docile little pup’s sloppy pussy before deeming it too dangerous. It would be too easy to cum at the sight, and Sehun wants this to last. The warmed lube that was buried deep in Baekhyun’s ass gushes out with each thrust. It messes the fronts of Sehun’s thighs and drips down onto the floor.

Baekhyun cries out as Sehun nails the bundle of nerves in his hole perfectly. Each time Sehun’s cock hits it, Baekhyun gets more desperate with his cries and yips. 

“Hyunnie.” - - - “ _ Don’t stop.” _

Sehun is conflicted on what to do. Chanyeol is marching into the living room with Junmyeon hot on his heels. But Baekhyun told him to keep going, and Sehun really doesn’t want to stop when he’s this close. So he continues to fuck into Baekhyun.

The little pup is moving his hips back to meet each thrust. Sehun’s rhythm stutters as he approaches his orgasm faster than he expected. He fills Baekhyun’s hungry pussy with his cum, the red pup clenching his walls to milk every last drop out of Sehun. Sehun’s eyes are drooping with content exhaustion as he pulls out. Baekhyun is a mess of cum and lube, making him look so much dirtier than the innocent pup he was earlier. It’s only when he’s pulled out and sitting back on his haunches that Sehun realizes Chanyeol and Junmyeon haven’t moved.

Chanyeol looks furious. Junmyeon looks… well… Sehun can’t make out what expression it is that his Master has. Chanyeol comes closer with heavy steps, kneeling until he’s face to face with the pups. One hand squeezes Baekhyun’s chin in a tight grip.

“I’m very disappointed in you.”

Sehun curls his paws and looks down at the ground. He  _ hates  _ disappointing anyone, especially Junmyeon. Maybe this was a bad idea. So if Chanyeol is disappointed, then surely Junmyeon is as well. But that’s what he gets for following Baekhyun’s teasing nature. Suddenly, that same hand that punished Baekhyun is pulling his chin up. A warm thumb runs its way across the leather right along his jawline.

“Oh Hunnie, not at you. Don’t look so sad little one,” Chanyeol coos. He runs his hand through the exposed hair at the back of Sehun’s head a few times. Sehun cocks his head, looking between Chanyeol and Junmyeon, then back to Chanyeol. “I’m disappointed in my own pup. He’s been so naughty, not telling me he was in heat today.”

Baekhyun whines in apology, but Sehun can hear the insincerity in his voice. He’s excited that Chanyeol’s acting like this. Sehun takes a chance and crawls past Chanyeol to Junmyeon’s side. His Master puts a hand on his head, leaving it there. Sehun closes his eyes at the warmth.

Chanyeol cranes his head around. “Thanking you for taking such good care of my pup.” He pats Sehun’s left paw before turning back to his own pup. He hooks a finger underneath Baekhyun’s collar and lifts him up so they’re face to face. “But I can take it from here.”

The giant drops Baekhyun’s head. He pulls the red pup forward by his collar, leaving Baekhyun to frantically crawl to keep from getting choked. Chanyeol deposits him in the middle of the room. Although he’s too far to hear, Sehun knows that Chanyeol tells Baekhyun to not move from his spot before leaving for the guest room. 

“C’mon, Hunnie,” Junmyeon says with a pat to Sehun’s shoulder. Sehun barks quietly and follows his Master.

Baekhyun doesn’t look at them as Junmyeon sits at the couch in front of the TV. Sehun hops up to the cushion next to Junmyeon. He lays his head in Junmyeon’s lap and rolls over to his back. With his tummy exposed, Junmyeon smirks, rubbing up and down his stomach and chest. The TV flickers to life with the evening news playing on some local channel.

But Sehun’s attention is drawn to Chanyeol as he re-enters the room. In his arms is the duffle bag he brought along, and his shirt sleeves are rolled up. Sehun perks up as the bag falls to the ground with a loud metallic noise. Chanyeol kneels to the side of Baekhyun and unzips the duffle.

The first thing Chanyeol pulls out is a spreading bar in two pieces. He snaps them together and straps his pup’s legs into them.

“Hey Jun, listen. I think Sehun would be what you call an Alpha pup, but if he ever needs to be bred, these are great,” Chanyeol says as he gestures to the bar keeping Baekhyun’s legs spread wide. He’s still on his hands and knees, but now at a lower angle with no option of closing his legs. “Keeps your pup from hiding how needy their pussy is.”

Junmyeon chuckles something low and dark. Sehun feels the heat rush to his dick at the sound. His Master keeps his attention focused on the couple instead of the TV. Sehun copies Junmyeon.

The next thing Chanyeol pulls out is a bottle of lube and a long metal chain in a sealed plastic box. The chain is similar to one that Sehun has seen on real dogs in the seedier neighborhoods. Chanyeol also pulls out a bag filled with a handful of egg vibrators. He cocks his head as he wonders what Chanyeol will do next. Apparently something exciting as Baekhyun whimpers so high and needy that it surprises even his own Master.

“Mind if we actually move to the bedroom for this?” Chanyeol asks, gesturing to the chain now in his hand after a moment of thought. Junmyeon shrugs, letting him have free range for whatever he’s going to do. Chanyeol pulls on Baekhyun’s collar again, none too gently, until they’re in the nearest bedroom. Junmyeon nudges Sehun to follow so they can watch. 

Once in the bedroom, the giant wraps the chain around the bedframe’s leg and knots it. He gives a few experimental tugs. The bed doesn’t move an inch. Chanyeol hums in satisfaction.

“So, Chanyeol, how often does your pup go into heat?”

Chanyeol pauses to think at Junmyeon’s question. Baekhyun is back down in a presenting position and wriggling his ass in the air for Chanyeol to pay more attention to him. “Usually once a month I’ve got to breed him for a full day. But sometimes he tries to lie that he’s in heat just to get extra attention. Isn’t that right, Baekkie?”

He sticks three fingers straight into Baekhyun’s sloppy hole. Sehun did quite a number on it, and Chanyeol hardly needs to prep him any further. There’s plenty of lube and cum still left in his wet heat. But not enough. Chanyeol knows he’ll be adding more lube in due time.

“I’ve tried to teach Baekkie so many times, but he never learns. Bad pups don’t get cock, even if they are in heat. Bad pups get tied up and left alone until they’ve learned their manners.”

Baekhyun earns a smack on the ass from all his wriggling. He howls out at the sudden pain before sinking lower to the ground. Chanyeol takes his phone out of his pocket and tosses it to Junmyeon once he has something opened. Upon examination, Junmyeon sees it’s an app to control the vibrators with bluetooth.

Chanyeol flicks the top of the lube bottle open. When he sticks the nozzle into Baekhyun’s hole and  _ squeezes _ , Sehun understands why Baekhyun went around with so much lube in his ass. Until the lube is flowing out of the sloppy hole, Chanyeol doesn’t stop filling him to the brim. He tosses the almost empty bottle to the side.

After Baekhyun’s pussy is filled with lube, Chanyeol flicks on two of the vibrators. Both of them have incredibly long strings so they don’t get lost, and Chanyeol winds the strings around the straps of Baekhyun’s leather bottoms. After Chanyeol deems the strings secured enough to not come loose, he shoves the vibrators in at the same time.

“Go on, Jun. Let the pup know who’s in control.”

Junmyeon turns on the vibrators at a middle speed. Baekhyun whines and tries to pull away. Chanyeol grabs him by the strap on his waist and pulls him closer to himself until Baekhyun’s ass is flush with his bulging crotch. He pushes the vibrators deeper with his fingers into Baekhyun until the colored eggs are no longer visible. 

At the sight of his pup friend writhing in pleasure, his legs spread and hole oozing lube-  _ no, slick. It’s slick -  _ Sehun ruts his hips onto Junmyeon’s leg. Honestly, he’s a little shocked at himself but it feels so right. His own cock is hard again, and Junmyeon has been ignoring him in favor of watching Chanyeol. But this brings Junmyeon’s attention back to his own pup.

He coos at how desperate Sehun whines. The leather mask does little to hide the pleading eyes Sehun shoots up his way. “Aw, is my little puppy enjoying the show?”

Sehun paws at Junmyeon in confirmation. His Master scoots him up so Sehun is up higher on his leg and can rest his mitts on Junmyeon’s waist while he humps his Master’s leg. Sehun thinks Junmyeon is going to shove him away when he raises his hand, but he does the opposite. No, Junmyeon pulls him closer. Sehun’s nose is in close to Junmyeon’s crotch and he sees how much his Master is enjoying this as well.

“Turn off the vibrators for now. Have him wait.”

Junmyeon follows Chanyeol’s suggestion. Chanyeol pats the spot in front of him. Baekhyun turns his hips so his hole is presented at the perfect viewing angle for Chanyeol, and Junmyeon and Sehun. Sehun growls at the sight. Possessive.

“You don’t mind if we turn on a movie or something, do you?” Chanyeol asks. The question is so out of the blue that Junmyeon has to pause before stuttering a yes. “Perfect. This naughty pup should understand the consequences of his actions by the time we finish. We’ll leave him alone for that long.”

The voice Chanyeol is using is one promising a harsh punishment. Baekhyun has an idea of what the chain is going to be used for, but it’s only an idea. Chanyeol’s creative when it comes to using that chain. 

Baekhyun’s idea turns out to be correct.

His Master raises the end of the heavy metal chain and runs the first few links over Baekhyun’s ass and thighs. The metal is freezing against his skin. Baekhyun flinches, but Chanyeol doesn’t call him out on it. No, Chanyeol laughs with a taunting sound and runs the cold metal over Baekhyun’s most sensitive parts again to get the same reaction.

A low whine rumbles in Baekhyun’s throat. He peeks over his shoulder at his Master. His face is wicked, a dark look of control dominating Chanyeol’s normally sensitive face. Baekhyun buries his face in the ground, wanting nothing more than to please his Master. He checks on Sehun. The younger pup is still grinding against Junmyeon’s leg, his face flush against Junmyeon’s crotch and breathing in heavy breaths.

“As much as a pup may need to be punished,” Chanyeol begins. He directs his suggestions up to Junmyeon watching with a curious eye, “make sure they know the reasoning behind it. Don’t punish them without reason.”

Chanyeol fists a handful of the chain and eases the first few links into Baekhyun’s lubed hole. The red pup cries out as Chanyeol keeps stuffing him full of the freezing metal. His Master pauses, slapping his dripping pussy to get him to quiet down. The chain slaps against his thighs as Chanyeol feeds it into his hole. 

“For example, Hyunnie here needs something to fill his pussy. But he didn’t ask, didn’t let me know he’s in heat, so he needs some retraining.” 

Baekhyun can’t help but tighten the muscles low in his belly. It gets to the point where Chanyeol doesn’t even need to push the chain in; Baekhyun’s own greediness sucks the chain in deeper and deeper into his pussy.

His Master gives a quick round of harsh tugs to the pup’s pathetic cock. Baekhyun sobs as an unfulfilling orgasm rips through his body. Chanyeol scoffs at the sight. 

“I don’t want any of this chain out. Keep pulling it in, slut. Now.”

As Baekhyun is filled, lube squirts out and joins the cum beneath his knees to wet the floor. From his side, Sehun lets out a drawn groan. When he quiets, Baekhyun glances to find Junmyeon’s leg a mess of Sehun’s cum and sweat. But Junmyeon has nothing but sweet words and a reward of Sehun getting to suck his cock later. Not a spreader and vibrators and a pussy so stuffed Baekhyun doesn’t know if it will ever return to a normal size.

Sehun eventually crawls over once most of the chain is nestled in Baekhyun’s wet pussy. His legs are a little shaky from the recent orgasm, but he still has the energy to nose at Baekhyun’s face and then Chanyeol’s knee. Chanyeol’s dick is hard and heavy, straining against his pants. Sehun paws at it to gain Chanyeol’s attention.

“Don’t worry about me. Watch closely pup,” Chanyeol teases. He grabs the chain dangling right outside Baekhyun’s pussy and pulls. The result is Baekhyun’s front half dropping to the ground in pleasure, and a very sloppy chain. So much lube is dripping off the metal, Sehun is sure he could lap at it and fill his mouth with Baekhyun’s taste of strawberries.

Chanyeol lets the chain fall against Baekhyun’s calves. He delivers two strikes against Baekhyun’s ass, one to each side. After the strikes. Sehun watches in wonder as Baekhyun sucks the chain back into his pussy. Baekhyun cries out when he reaches a point when his body needs a break to regain its energy. Rather than let him catch up, Chanyeol finishes fisting the rest of the chain in. He doesn’t stop until Baekhyun’s ass is flush with the bedframe leg. Only about six inches of the chain remain visible.

Baekhyun is so full, full to the point of breaking. The vibrators are so deep in him that he can’t discern them from the chain. He peeks down and finds his belly bulging. The weight of the chains stuffed into his tight little pussy are pressing down to the point it looks like he could be pregnant. 

Chanyeol hums to himself, requesting that Junmyeon grab the duffle from the living room. When it’s back in his possession, Chanyeol doesn’t have to dig far for what he was looking for. Baekhyun can’t see Chanyeol, but he certainly feels the cold nipple clamps when they pinch his pink buds. 

Chanyeol fits one final vibrator with a shorter string in and Baekhyun cums again. 

His body finally collapses down onto the ground. But his hips remain up due to the angle of the chain and the spreader. Every time his body twitches, the chain shifts deep inside his pussy and sends a ripple of pleasure through his body. He looks to Junmyeon for any sort of help- his last resort. Junmyeon chuckles, giving him a dark smile.

“Let’s go Chan. I think we have a movie to watch.”

Chanyeol stands after checking that Baekhyun is immobile and his pathetic cock is hard again. 

“Let’s.”

With Chanyeol and his Master on opposite ends of the couch, Sehun curls up on the couch halfway across Junmyeon’s lap. And his own length is within arm’s reach. With one hand on the phone to control Baekhyun’s vibrators and the other now cupping Sehun’s hard dick, Junmyeon feels like the most powerful person in the world. 

Sehun hums in content, happy to finally have the weight of his Master’s hand on his cock. Chanyeol and Junmyeon bicker over what to watch before agreeing on something shorter and not worth paying much attention to. Junmyeon lowers his hand holding the phone with the vibrator app as Chanyeol flicks it on. Honestly, it seems like he’s distracted enough for the moment to totally have forgotten about it.

The blue pup nudges himself up further in Junmyeon’s lap until his face is close by to the phone. Junmyeon takes this as a need for attention- something he gives freely. His Master plays with Sehun’s balls before running his cold fingers up Sehun’s shaft. The pup almost loses sight of his mission, a shiver racking his body as Junmyeon trails his hand back to Sehun’s hole before returning to his dick. 

But he has to stay concentrated.

“Oh shit, who’s that actor again? I know his face…”

Junmyeon takes a moment to respond to Chanyeol, his face screwed up in thought. Now’s the perfect chance. Sehun pushes his face against the buttons on the lit up screen. He has no clue if the leather of his mask will register on the touchscreen.

The sudden howl from the bedroom tells him it did.

His Master gasps. It takes Junmyeon a second to realize what Sehun did, but he smirks with something akin to pride.

“Sneaky pup.”

Chanyeol laughs alongside Junmyeon. “He’s quite the mischievous one, isn’t he? Baekhyun’s just naughty, but Sehunnie… he’s a bit more cunning I’d say!”

Sehun yips at the compliment. 

The movie’s dialogue is drowned out by Baekhyun’s loud moans resulting fro mthe vibrators buzzing to life. The other pup does little to hide his needy sounds, affecting everyone in the room. Chanyeol was already hard to the point of frustration, but the noises his little pup is making does little to help. Junmyeon tries to act like he’s unaffected, but Sehun feels his cock grow from where his hip is pressed against his crotch. Hell, even Sehun’s exposed dick is leaking precum all over the couch’s pristine fabric.

But both Junmyeon and Chanyeol focus on the movie. Sehun wriggles for more attention, something he doesn’t get in return this time. The blue pup huffs. He crawls down off his Master’s lap and to the ground. Junmyeon turns a curious eye to his pup’s antics.

Sehun sits on his haunches. Even though Junmyeon is leaning far back in the couch, Sehun presses his face down into Junmyeon’s clothes crotch. He grunts when Junmyeon nudges him back. Sehun is about to hop back up onto the couch when Junmyeon unzips his pants and pulls out his own dick. A soft tug on his hair has Sehun leaning right back in.

The smell is heavenly. Sweat mixed with the salty hint of precum fills his senses. Sehun rubs his mask back and forth over Junmyeon’s dick until his Master gets the idea. Junmyeon hands the phone off to Chanyeol and undoes Sehun’s mask. With his mouth free, Sehun deepthroats Junmyeon’s dick the minute his mouth can latch on. 

The head of his Master’s dick is already hitting the back of his throat and Sehun can’t get enough. Sehun puts a mitt up to Junmyeon’s knee and devours the cock like it’s a popsicle. Handless blowjobs have become his specialty in the past few weeks of exploring puppy play. He pulls his mouth down until only the length is left heavy on his tongue. Sehun’s eyes flutter close. 

With his eyes closed, he misses the way Junmyeon beckons Chanyeol to sit closer. Sehun is about to take Junmyeon back into the back of his throat when his Master taps him on the forehead. Sehun cracks his eyes open. Behind the hazy glaze of lust and arousal, Sehun makes out Junmyeon’s lips moving, forming some sort of words. He understands nothing. Sehun’s eyes are still transfixed on Junmyeon’s pretty lips before his Master turns Sehun’s head himself.

Oh. So that’s what he was saying. 

Chanyeol’s pants and underwear are pushed down to his knees with the other Master jacking himself off. Sehun leans his head on Junmyeon’s knee in a silent question.

_ Is that okay? I want to, but is it okay with you? _

“Go on, puppy.”

Junmyeon nudges Sehun’s body with his foot closer to Chanyeol. Sehun surprises Chanyeol by oh so eagerly downing his cock. The blue pup can’t help but moan in happy arousal. After all, two cocks to choke on are better than one. 

Sehun swirls his tongue around Chanyeol’s cock (not bigger than his own, the pup thinks victoriously, he’s still the Alpha pup) before taking the whole length into his mouth. Chanyeol bucks his hips into Sehun’s mouth much more than Junmyeon does. It’s so much more forceful and causes Sehun to choke more than once. But Sehun’s not complaining. He’ll take whatever the Masters have to give. 

The pup pulls his mouth off to leave a smattering of open mouthed kisses down Chanyeol’s length. After leaving the whole cock covered in salvia, Sehun wants to take Chanyeol back into his mouth. But Junmyeon has edged closer and knocks Sehun’s cheek with his own hard dick. 

Sehun whines like a real puppy, realizing he has to split his attention between two delicious cocks. He licks at Junmyeon’s and gives it the attention it deserves before moving back to Chanyeol’s. Chanyeol forces his dick down Sehun’s throat until he chokes, and Junmyeon lets him suck at his dick like a baby sucks on a bottle. The two different styles only make Sehun all the more eager. Sehun closes his eyes again and let them control his body. He leaves his mouth open for their pleasure.

This continues until the two Masters are nearing their release. Both have angled their bodies so Sehun is trapped between their legs and can’t do anything but take the cocks offered. Sehun is currently deepthroating Chanyeol when the giant releases down his throat without so much as a grunt of warning. He lets Sehun pull back after swallowing down all the cum. The pup coughs a little as some gets caught in his throat.

Now that Chanyeol has finished, all his attention can turn to his true Master. Sehun gives a few kitten licks to Junmyeon’s cock before moving to let Junmyeon enjoy his talented tongue. But in a change of pace, Junmyeon grips on the back of his head. He keeps Sehun from moving away before rutting into his wet mouth. Sehun didn’t realize how much he craved this type of control. Tears spring to his eyes as Sehun can do nothing but let Junmyeon bruise his esophagus.

The pup feels his own release creep up. His Master continues to use him for his own pleasure and Sehun’s eyes roll back into his head. His own neglected cock cums untouched. White ropes of cum coat his belly and the tops of his thighs, but he doesn’t take any notice.

His whole body is lax as Junmyeon cums down his throat. Unlike Chanyeol, Junmyeon pulls his dick out as he fills Sehun’s mouth with cum. It dribbles out with the excess saliva as the last of the cum sprays onto Sehun’s lips and cheeks. 

“...should go check on…”

“...take care of…”

“...Baekhyun…”

“I’ll be…”

Sehun’s head feels like a cotton cloud floating above the ground. He faintly registers Junmyeon getting up from the couch and laying him down where he once was sitting. Chanyeol’s gone somewhere else. Sehun whines at the loss of body heat from Junmyeon, or maybe he only does in his head. Luckily, Junmyeon returns second later. A warm rag wipes away the cooling cum from Sehun’s body. Junmyeon takes more care around Sehun’s face as not to irritate the sensitive skin.

“ ‘s good.”

“Yeah?” Junmyeon asks with a warm smile. “You liked being a pup today?”

Sehun hums, reaching his hands out for Junmyeon to take. Junmyeon undoes the mitts around his hands, humming happily as the velcro didn’t leave any chaffing. He giggles softly as Junmyeon kisses each one of his knuckles. 

“I would suggest a shower or bath, but let’s cuddle until we can see Baekhyun and Chanyeol off, all right?”

“All right.”

Junmyeon helps Sehun to sit up and cuddle up into his side. A shudder courses through Sehun’s body and Junmyeon pulls down the blanket from the back of the couch to cover his bare skin. Junmyeon gives Sehun a kiss every time the younger puckers his lips for one, desperate for affection. After quite some time, when Sehun is starting to come out of subspace and realizing that he feels too sticky to be comfortable, they hear Baekhyun mumble something before his soft singing voice fills the air.

With both the pups subdued and happy, the four can’t help but look forward to their next playdate.

. . .

“...should go check on…”

“...take care of…”

“...Baekhyun…”

“I’ll be…”

Baekhyun can hardly make out the words from the living room. He can pick out which one is his Master’s voice, but that’s about it.

Chanyeol enters the bedroom and chuckles in amusement. Baekhyun’s body is collapsed against the floor, energy completely spent. The last vibrator he stuffed in has rolled under the bed and lube is smeared every which way. He’s pretty sure there’s even a dollop on Baekhyun’s mask.

No doubt Baekhyun had been pleasuring himself with the heavy chain. Chanyeol could only guess that the pup would crawl forward in attempts to escape the incessant vibrating of the eggs, drawing out some of the metal chain. His body has the muscles to suck back in the chain and Baekhyun certainly utilized them to their full abilities.

His pup looks up to him with desperate eyes. Chanyeol smirks, reaching down to flick at the nipple clamps. When he examines them, he sees how red and swollen the little buds are. Baekhyun had to have gotten himself off by rubbing his clamped nipples on the floor and fucking himself with a chain. It worked enough that Chanyeol sees white cum splattered  _ everywhere _ . 

But Baekhyun is still hard.

“Such a slutty little puppy.”

Chanyeol moves around so he’s kneeling behind Baekhyun. He pulls his pup up to a crawling position despite the protesting whines from the latter. Chanyeol examines the wreck that Baekhyun has made of his pussy. The weight of the chain pushing and pulling has stretched his pussy open even further than Sehun managed. 

“Is your pussy happy, baby? All filled and your heat sated?”

Baekhyun yips as confirmation.

As a reward, Chanyeol unlocks the spreader bar. Baekhyun’s legs recoil in towards each other to relieve the ache settled in his bones. Checking on the two deep vibrators’ strings, Chanyeol finds them still wound taut against Baekhyun’s leather straps. Good.

In one movement, Chanyeol uncovers his dick, now recovered from Sehun’s blowjob. He thrusts into Baekhyun’s pussy alongside the chain and vibrators. Baekhyun hardly has the energy to do anything but go limp in Chanyeol’s strong arms. Chanyeol whistles lowly, enjoying the easy slide in and out of his pup. He manages to fit in two fingers alongside his cock and the chain.

He fucks into Baekhyun’s sloppy hole, pinning him down against the ground. The more he goes, the more he realizes he can feel the two vibrators still buzzing deep inside Baekhyun’s pussy. His entire body shakes with the force of Chanyeol ramming his ass. If not for Chanyeol keeping him in place, Baekhyun isn’t sure he could stay close. Chanyeol’s thrusts grow erratic and he removes the fingers to focus on reaching his completion.

Chanyeol cums hard into Baekhyun’s hole. A gush of lube and cum squirts out when he pulls his dick out. Chanyeol fingers it back into the greedy pussy, taunting him with its pink rim puffy and stretched.

Baekhyun isn’t anywhere close to orgasm when Chanyeol cums. And as Chanyeol removes his dick, Baekhyun can’t help but sob in desire. All he needs is one more orgasm, something to finish him off. Something that Chanyeol helps him with.

Baekhyun’s pussy is so ruined that as Chanyeol holds him at an upright angle, the chain can slip out without an intervention on either of their parts. Chanyeol holds one arm around Baekhyun’s stomach, loving the way he feels the metal chain shift in his lower belly. 

“Come on baby, I’m not gonna help you here. Push it out yourself,” Chanyeol commands when the chain stops halfway. Baekhyun whines. He wants so desperately to cling onto the chain. But Chanyeol rubs at his stomach, a warm hand trailing circles over his abdomen before moving to palm at his cock.

Baekhyun’s pussy relaxes and more of the chain slips out. “Good boy. Such a good boy,” Chanyeol coos. Baekhyun barks softly at the praises and he manages to push the rest of the hot metal chain onto Chanyeol’s lap. The links are coated with lube and the remainder of Chanyeol’s cum. He groans in pleasure as the last few links slither out of his hole.

“...nngh, Channie…”

“And the vibrators, baby.”

The incessantly vibrating eggs are still tucked deep into his pussy. Baekhyun hasn’t forgotten. Now sitting up on Chanyeol’s lap as if he’s going to ride his Master, Baekhyun can’t help but feel the last of his energy surging. He’s so close to his final orgasm. It’s barely out of his reach.

Chanyeol moves his grip to Baekhyun’s hips. One hand snakes down and slaps at Baekhyun’s sloppy pussy.

“The vibrators, Baekhyun. Now.”

Baekhyun whines at the commanding tone. He tries his best to push out the vibrating eggs, but his body is quickly growing tired. Shaking his hips does nothing to dislodge them. Baekhyun rolls his hips, feeling one of the vibrators slip down lower in his hole. He tenses up as it nudges against his prostate. A wave of euphoria has him falling back onto Chanyeol for support.

But he still hasn’t cum yet.

Baekhyun pushes one more time and with a gasp, the first vibrator slips out of his abused pussy. Chanyeol gives him a kiss on the cheek of his mask as a reward.

“Last one baby.”

Chanyeol wraps his hand around Baekhyun’s cock. He’s not really stroking it, but rather just holding it and applying constant pressure. Baekhyun bucks his hips once or twice into Chanyeol’s fist before realizing that would take more effort than it was worth. He collapses back down onto his Master’s lap.

“Come on pup,” Chanyeol urges. Baekhyun gives him an exhausted half hearted bark in return. “Are you really that tired?”

Baekhyun nods.

“Well, it can’t be helped then.”

Rather than pull at the string to pull it out, Chanyeol slips four fingers into Baekhyun’s pussy. The heat sucks him in deeper and deeper, until his entire fist is nestled in Baekhyun’s pussy. Chanyeol feels how much lube is still remaining as Baekhyun’s hole accepts him up to the forearm. The giant's fingers brush over the buzzing vibrator. 

He holds his hand in Baekhyun for a second, moving the vibrator until he can push it against Baekhyun’s little bundle of nerves. At the same time, his once stilled hand begins to fist Baekhyun’s cock at a rapid pace. The sudden change has Baekhyun lurching forward. His sobs fill the air until he releases everything left in his tiny body.

Despite having orgasmed numerous times today, Baekhyun still coats himself and Chanyeol in sticky white cum. His pussy clenches and forces Chanyeol’s hand out along with the vibrating egg. 

Chanyeol wipes his dirtied hands on his shirt before shutting off the vibrators and sliding his phone away. Now he’s left pulling a heaving Baekhyun in close.

“So good. You did so good, Baekhyun. I love you so much.”

“Chan?”

“Yeah baby, I love you. Baekhyun, my baby.”

Baekhyun has a hard time moving his legs, instead resorting to flop his body around in Chanyeol’s grip so he can be smothered in Chanyeol’s embrace. The giant is more than happy to oblige.

As Baekhyun calms down from his last orgasm, Chanyeol undoes his puppy mask. He’s greeted with sparkling brown eyes staring back in his own. Baekhyun gives him the sweetest and most innocent smile ever (shocking, especially for someone who just had over three feet of chain stuffed up his pussy). 

“Mmmh… Chanyeollie did so good today.”

Chanyeol huffs an amused breath. He rubs his nose on Baekhyun’s. “So did Baekhyunnie.”

“You know… I planned to make you all mad. Sehun and Myeon don’t do much… punishing… needed to see…” Baekhyun rambles on. Chanyeol interrupts him with a kiss.

“I know. Why else do you think I brought the chain?”

“You did?”

“Junmyeon can’t hold a secret, We both know that.”

Baekhyun giggles at the truth. He yawns and tucks his head under Chanyeol’s. From this angle, he can feel the rhythmic thumping of Chanyeol’s heart. “Should we check on Sehunnie and Junmyeon?”

“In a little bit.” Chanyeol tightens his grip on Baekhyun to keep him in place. 

The atmosphere lulls into something between content and adoration for each other. Baekhyun begins to sing low and slow. A calming sound to both of them, especially after a scene.

Chanyeol closes his eyes, losing himself in the warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas you sluts ;)


End file.
